Family,Always and Forever!
by Sweet Serene
Summary: Her Family was perfect after the spell, tell the day one of her own disappeared,then Esther watched 4 of her kids flip the switch, one by one, and humanity suffered. Now she's in the present, with help of other witches and Finn, Elena's in the past,finding her destiny. Is Mystic Falls ready for the final Original? Always and Forever is a family motto taught by this new original
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire diaries their owners doo. I am looking for a beta to help me develop this story that popped in my head I absolutely adore idea of Elijah and Elena!

Chapter 1

The Spell

The older woman looked at the two dark skin women as a male walked around checking make sure no one overheard.

"She won't be hurt I swear. But my children Rebecca, Klaus, Kol, especially Elijah must think I'm going kill them…"

The older dark skinned woman looked at her daughter then back to the other woman "But why?"

The male snorted and answered simply "Elena Gilbert is a cosmic paradox basically. She's the reason they all shut their humanity off right after we were turned. I alone after mother's death knew truth yet couldn't tell..."

The youngest dark-haired female hugged a book tight and looked puzzled as the older woman she was talking to smiled at her son.

"Destiny or fate you may call it but Elena appeared to us 1000 years ago lived a year, she fell in love bonded with all my children. She held them together when my youngest son died. She bore one of my son's a son which oddly enough will go on to be Alaric's ancestors. I and my husband turned her with her husband and the rest the same night. She told me and later Finn the truth cause we practiced the Art of Magic but back then magic especially time travel was so rare your ancestor told Finn and myself, the spell will have to wear itself off when four of us talked of it. Three days after I casted the spell turn them vampires, an enemy village attacked, and she disappeared. Finn swore secrecy as was I we had to stand aside watch them all turn off their humanity. Rebecca, my sweet darling' daughter who had no real friends but Elena, was the first…"

Finn went stood next to his mother who was sobbing and hugged her went off "Rebecca went off and killed three villages miles away. Next to go was Kol, who couldn't stand loss of his older sister who always held him when he was beaten by our father, he ran off took us years find him and subdue him for while he killed a whole island in the arctic circle... Klaus was next, she had help discover a balance of who he was, was the next, he became obsessed of breaking his curse to seek revenge on those he thought took his sister in law away. Last was Elijah who spent over 60 years looking for her…"

The mother looked at her fellow witches straight in eye "when Elijah shut off his humanity he killed everyone in our village and in his path for well over 100 years after that tell Klaus found him and compelled him to follow him and not kill anymore, if he hadn't their wouldn't be a human left alive He wreaked so much havoc over their loss of Elena and even thou thanks to his siblings he has his BELIEFS back he still can't not feel. They can't remember why I cast a spell locking memories..."

The youngest witch looked puzzled and looked at her mother. This didn't sound like the Elijah she knew and learned to respect.

"Why Ester would he do that?" she had ask but it was Finn who hugged his mother as she went to poor the salt pentagram unable to state why. She had felt so guilty when she kept her promise to Elena to wipe their memories so not to cause a time paradox. She just couldn't tell the Bennett witches why she just couldn't handle it. She knew Michael was out of his casket, seeking Klaus and only way to help her son was to get him open up to his mate is get his sister in law back. Finn watched his mother and simply whispered

"Elena Gilbert is Elijah's human wife, his vampire mate, and our sister in law. I was the one took their son to safety when he lost it or as you guys today say flipped the switch. I watched over him as he grew, started a family; I hide and helped them as much as I could. Loss of Elena cause each and every one of us lose portion of our humanity, myself I had her son, my nephew to comfort me, but she was glue held us together in time when our father so cruel. When Elena returns she will be a vampire, an Original, the Original wife. Young Bonnie this is more than life and death if we do not due this whole families of this time will disappear. Alaric, Caroline, Mathew my sister is infatuated with, and even young Jermany for his mother is descendent of Elijah and Elena."

Bonnie Bennet grasped and squeezed her mother's hand and looked at Ester "we'll help"

Ester Michelson smiled and nodded as she said "Once she's in past she'll be gone 3 weeks our time but it will be more of a year in past. Once she's gone the flood gates to their memories will return. Elijah will be very very possessive of Elena while his mating instincts revive so whatever you do not I mean do not let those younglings vampires she's so fond of touch her. Can you both get Elena here? "

Bonnie's mother, Abby smiled her dark eyes twinkled with power and instinct and said "Sure that cocky one Damon likes threaten eat people Bonnie we can just call her say he's trying eat me"

Finn laughed out loud, little excited after 1000 years his sister in law was returning to them. "We need draw a protection pentagram put them in mother, I wouldn't put it past Damon to kill one to break the line"

Ester thought for second went drew another protection circle. Bonnie began to chant…its going be very long night. And if everything goes well the Original Children will have their emotions. And Elena is there to help them through.

Few hours later…

Ester smiled as she and Finn faked a fight with her beloved sons. Yes she had turned them into vampires but she never thought Elena would actually return to this time. Magic is such a fickle thing. She and Finn talked of the protectiveness Elijah had over Elena she had to laugh he didn't recognize his mate today. She had to send the doppelgänger back, or her young grandson, Grayson Hedrick Michelson would never come to be since Elijah was a vampire today. Bonnie screamed in perfect timing into her phone she heard Elena say she was close as Abby taunting Damon the young vampire into saying he's going turn her. She jerked her head when Klaus yelled

"Hurry up mother so I can send you back to hell"

Finn looked at his mother see the pain she was in from it but he knew as did she soon he'll be his old self. This Klaus was born on the day Elena's disappears... Speaking of which the young Gilbert girl appeared and ran accidently trapping herself in the big pentagram while Finn moved out of the way.

"What's going on?" Damon screamed as his brother and he tried get into the circle get the girl. Elijah tried step in when he had sudden urge to protect Elena also but the spirits intervened. Kol and Klaus soon tried to help their instincts of family completely over controlling them. The flames engulfed the around the circle.

Ester stepped back to her witch sisters, Ester looked see her daughter running the old bond she spelled on all six of them taking over telling them all one of them was in danger…Finn walked to a tree and gripped it trying to fight the bond. Ester nodded to the Bennet witches and they all recited

"Doppelgänger of this time,

Destined for another age

Go forth across the space and time.

Soul mate of one so old.

Leave this time and place to only return when spirits say.

Your path and fate lies in past

Worry not you will return

When your destiny is unraveled"

The fire blazed high the vampires covered their face and Bonnie cried when she say her best friend's face disappear with look of betrayal on it…and all she could do is whisper she loves her and will see her soon.

Elijah who was being held back but 3 of his siblings and growled when Finn approached and said simply to all them the spell he was ment too, using last of his magic as the spirits proclaimed he had too

"For every memory a place

Every misplace memory must return

What was took away

You shall remember as they happen

And when what was lost returns

You shall remember all

Always and Forever"

Elijah Michelson let our painful scream "MOTHER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Ester sadly watched her siblings as she faded back to the other side whispering sadly "Giving you all reason to turn it back on and help restore balance, Vampires were destined to help maintain over population but you all lost the one who helped you all…I love you all Blessed be"

Kol and Stephan who was confused and pissed ran took Finn and slammed him to a tree…Finn signed he figured he'd have explained...its going be long three weeks…

In the past

Elena was weak from escaping Rebecca she didn't see the magic circle, but she felt betrayed. She felt herself being shook gently she figured it was Damon or Stephan…

"Miss? Its unsafe please wake so I can help you enter" a male familiar voice said. Elena knew that voice…She slowly opened her eyes…and went into shock as she say Elijah and Kol Michelson bending over her with worried looks in their eyes..

Did she fail mention in her head a HUMAN Elijah and Kol Michelson?...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meetings and Beginnings

In The Past

Elena could say her life has been one supernatural screw up after another but after her best friend helped send her here she could say her life is definitely screwed up majorly. She looked into Elijah's dark eyes as he offered her a hand to get up. She looked over seen his brother, so young but not the youngest looking at her worriedly. Kol and Elijah were humans, she looked around noticed she was in a field and judging by the state of their dress she's somehow in the past.

"Miss? You ok?" a human Elijah asked as Elena took his hand and stood up. She is defiantly going need speak to the Original Witch and the Bennet Witch. A small cough is heard and both them turned see Kol looking at her weirdly his hair longer than his future self was.

"Miss is you related to Tatia? You look just like her." He asked very kindly. Elena started to shake she looked down noticed she was clothed in same style clothes as the era. She figured the spirits probably caused it so she didn't stand out disturbed the time line.

"Ye..ss…I'm Elena.. My father and hers were brothers who had spat long past. He ventured off and hadn't seen him in years. Wolves attacked our village because I refused one for a suitor; I knew she lived here so I ran." She stuttered the first logical story she could think off.

Elijah held her close. She did look just like Tatia but her warmth sent electricity up his spine and eyes held so much adoration when she looked at him it made his heart speed up.

Elijah looked at his younger brother and said "We need get her to mother and Finn maybe even Ayanna make sure she's ok."

Kol nodded his head at his big brother, "I'll run ahead and tell them maybe I can help also."

He turned and sprinted across the meadow to warn the Mystics of what was happening. Elijah turned to Elena and wrapped her arm around his neck. Elena's heart speeds up as she felt like she was safe. Elijah bent to her ear and whispered softly

"Let's get you to mother Miss Elena."

Present day

Finn was being held against the tree as now both Stefan and Damon along with his younger brother Kol held him tightly.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED FINN" Klaus yelled as he held their older brother who screamed as the Bennet witches watched from the side.

"Elena Gilbert is….fulfilling…her destiny…Nic…." He managed get out before his younger brother managed to squeeze his throat tighter and the brothers drew blood on his arms

His sister looked up anger in her young eyes, "WHAT does that mean?"

Suddenly Elijah and Kol gripped their heads collapsing to the ground and screamed in agony as flashes of a time long past flashed into their minds. Memories of what someone they long forgotten, of a young woman in a meadow with long brown hair and chocolate deep eyes, a woman whose name was Elena…

Finn broke free of the brother fledglings and ran to his youngest brother while the other two siblings held their oldest siblings he simply looked at the crowd. He knew first people met her would be in pain when memories returned. She was always more close to them, after all one was her eternal soul mate the other the brother she so dearly loved and protected like Jermany Gilbert of this time. He promptly looked around and picked his baby brother up.

"We need get to mansion this will be long wait. Just now Elena will return here...Elijah and Kol will be better at the mansion this is only painful for now" He looked straight at the youngest Bennent witch who stepped forward

"Ayanna assured me just now when the ritual took place, she's safe but she will return changed woman"

The group slowly left, as the siblings helped their oldest and youngest brother they all wondered...

What was going on?

In The past

Elijah helped her walk to his mother's house. She was wobbly and weak, she suddenly collapsed. He looked up and saw his brother's Nic, Kol, and Finn running toward them to help. As the four brothers each carried the young time traveler to their mother's house Elijah couldn't stop thinking how beautiful this girl was. As the brothers' opened their mother's door, they could see their mother and her best friend and mentor Ayanna. Their mother looked at them and pointed to the bed their parents shared. Ayanna and her both had felt the magically disturbance as did Finn, and decide question the woman in private. Elena slowly started awake and she saw the Mystics. Esther quickly sent 3 of her boys to find their younger siblings and father, Finn staying behind. Esther sat beside the young woman

"Hello young one, I am Esther Michelson and I think four of us have alot to talk about to get you back to where you come from"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Love Rivals, and Humanity Breakdowns

In The Past

Elena looked at the women in awe. The white female looked be older Rebecca, and the dark-skinned an older Bonnie. She stared at a human Finn in shock.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She whispered her dark locks of hair covering her eyes as she sobbed.

Esther took the girl and rocked her gently on the bed. Ayanna turned to Finn and nodded to him for him cover the windows. Ayanna looked at young girl gently said "Try us child we won't tell by our magic we won't tell."

Elena looked at the woman who looked so much like her best friend, "I'm from 1000 years from now. I can't tell you a lot but you're both going do something makes the children stronger but also violent and immortal. I got stuck in one my friend's and her coven's spells. I can't and I won't change the future! Just now it's best for mankind…"

Finn looked at the young girl in shock and said "What do you mean?"

"Ayanna and Esther will create a new species. First they'll think bad about it because you guys will drink blood but Nature adjusts and adapts and created a balance for the new species she turns you and your siblings into. My time there's over 6 billion people in world, without a new species to help curb the population we'd overflow. You live in secret, but you earned your place. People will oppose you; it's natural for there is a rebellion against what people don't understand. I know few who despises what you will be but no one gets I understand that Nature adapt, even thou abomination she adapts and makes it were you'll help the balance in your own way"

Esther looked puzzled looked at Ayanna. They discussed the wrongs of such abominations when the Martian witches were attacked, but thinking way this young one mention it there might be a way. Ayanna shook her head seeing her friend looking at her. She knew what Esther was thinking, Michael was bringing up ways protect their children, but Ayanna knew if this child spoke truth then future must be played.

"The spell did you remember it? If not we must let it play out" Ayanna asked

Elena cling to Esther and sobbed "No I don't please promise me promise me you won't change it MY EXHISTANCE depends on what's come."

Finn stepped up gripped the shoulder of young girl "I swear, but I need to help father" he turned and hurried out Esther hugged the child as Ayanna got in bed and hugged her also, "As do we." Esther said

Ayanna went on, "First we are going make living arrangements, we'll say your Tatia's cousin whose parents left in my care. We'll have wait out the spell I am sorry my child"

Elena nodded as started think of Elijah. Human Elijah as she slowly drifted to sleep

In The Future

Everyone sat around the living room, in shock what Finn just told them about the few memories that returned. Klaus gently grabbed Caroline's hand and gave it squeeze. He remembered helping Elijah and Kol carrying a young maiden so long ago into their hut and he was in shock that it was the young doppelgänger. He looked at Elijah who was shaking and Kol who looked ready to collapse again. He noticed Bonnie was next to his youngest brother rubbing his back, as young Jermany was by his sister whispering to keep her calm. It was the young fledgling, Stefan, who lost it. He watched as Stefan threw his whiskey glass against the wall.

"YOU CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT DAMON! Elena's not going fall for their crap even if they are human! She won't turn into an ORIGINAL WHORE LOVER. She'll return human!" Stefan screamed at his older brother. Damon, who loved Elena enough to be by her side even as a friend, growled and started get up when suddenly he heard a gasp from Rebecca and Finn startled scream,

"NO ELIJAH DONOT!"

Damon blinked and looked to see Elijah had his baby brother by the neck against the wall and the rest of the originals trying get their brother put Stefan down whispering over and over the sentenced that half way confirmed his thoughts of what might happen in the pass

"Elena wouldn't like this. Remember Elena what would she want."

Apparently little more of the past had returned...

~In The Past

Elijah Michelson stood in front of Ayanna's door nervous. He only knew Elena couple days and he knew in his heart he wanted court her. After talking to his brothers, and privately telling Nic, that he was giving up the pursuit of Tatia. With his brothers' encouragement and well wishes, he got courage to do the first step of a courtship. He was asking Ayanna to court her ward. The door slowly opened to reveal Elena, her hands covered in bread mill, her chocolate eyes twinkling and her hair flowing widely.

"Elijah? Is something the matter?" Her angelic voice said.

Elijah could only stare at her beauty before flushing in embarrassment and stuttering, "Cou..ld I see Ayanna then maybe we can talk?"

Elena smiled, "Sure I need make bread for evening meal which is almost done ah."

She blushes and Elijah just couldn't stop thinking how beautiful that blush was. She suddenly looked up, knowing this was wrong, but Ayanna and Esther both told her to live like the spell never ended because it could end in few hours or few years or maybe never and she shouldn't put her life on hold. Deciding she took the first step into a life which quiet possible be her new future.

"Would you care join Ayanna and myself for the evening meal after your talk with my guardian, Elijah?" she quietly asked, and secretly hoped he'd say yes.

Elijah looked at the raving beauty startled. He smiled replied

"I would love to Miss Elena"

Elena looked at him with such happiness in her eyes and turned get Ayanna. Elijah was ecstatic, and hoped Ayanna would give her blessing. His father had been pushing him as the oldest to wed, and since he was the oldest he could chose his pending bride. He was deep in thoughts when the Mystic Ayanna came to the door, he didn't noticed tell she spoke.

"Can I help you Elijah?" Ayanna asked, already knowing why he was here. A little secret of hers only Esther knew about, she could see the bonds of soul mates. She had immediately saw Elena's and Elijah's bond at the harvest festival last night. It shown so brightly. Tatia was also so angry when one of her suitors told her he was no longer in the pot for her affections. Ayanna knew soon Elena and Tatia will come to head over this all, and it would ultimately seal Tatia's fate for Elena's future as well as her child's from her last union.

Elijah jumped and stood to aside, "Could we come outside for minute? I need talk to you as the guardian of Miss Elena."

Ayanna smiled as he used the formal words a boy use to ask for permission to court a daughter or ward. She stepped outside and closed door. Elijah and her walked to the village center. Ayanna looked at him and quietly asked

"What do you need ask about my young ward Elijah?"

Elijah fumbled a little his hands started to shake. He took a deep breath looked up at the woman who helped raise him.

"I wish to ask permission court Miss Elena, the ward of Ayanna the Mystic witch. Ever since I met her she's been nothing else on my mind. She's in my dreams and never far from my thoughts. I fear she holds my heart in her hands without her even knowing it. I know I've not known her long but I feel I could do anything with her by my side."

He held a breath when his speech was done, he had asked Kol and Nic both so good with words to help him word it and they had helped him practice well into the night. Ayanna studied him and looked over his shoulder see Tatia, with her eyes narrowed in anger. Ayanna knew then Elijah never said the courtship speech to her or her Father, and knew this will end hard. She couldn't help but smile at Elijah and pat his arm. She as a guardian of Elena knew this was best for her. Elena had told her of the growing pull toward Elijah.

Deciding to put the young man out of his misery, she decided completely the Permission Ritual with Elijah so he could go ask her.

"Yes Elijah Michelson you may court my ward, I ask in return you help provide food for me and her during the harsh winter during your courtship, and you protect her on full moons making sure she reaches shelter before sun fall. Go and ask your intended now and may the spirits bless his courtship"

Elijah looked at the mystic witch and a smiled so big it reached his eyes and he turned to run back to Ayanna's hut. Ayanna watched then turned see Tatia growl and marched to her hut. Ayanna signed, this is defiantly the start of Elena's future.

Elijah ran toward the hut so excited, he could enter a courtship with a girl who stole his heart. He stopped short when he saw his baby sister on ground covered in mud, and his hopeful intended over her throwing what looked like balls of bread dough at girls, along with Tatia, who had made it habit torture Rebecca because his mother, and Finn were practicing mystics and its said Kol could speak to nature. He stood and listened behind a tree see what was going on.

"It is not her fault! It's not her fault her brothers, and mother were granted gifts by the spirits! She's helpless girl who is so scared cause of you all." Elena yelled.

Tatia, having heard Elijah's Permission Ritual so filled with jealousy that she's no longer has every males attention, yelled "She's evil like her brothers Nic and Elijah are only good ones, she should be burned!No one wants be friends with her!"

Elena turned to her future ancestor, having heard she already had the little girl who would go on begot her bloodline and she narrowed her eyes and walked over to the woman so filled with jealousy. With hands balled into fists she punched Tatia in the nose. Elijah smiled and went to his sister, who was shocked that someone was standing up for her, whispering his intent about Elena.

Elena Not noticing Elijah said one thing sent chills down his bones. It sounded prophecy,

"Tatia your jealousy, short sidedness, inability to choose, and inability brace stuff you don't get, is going get you into trouble you won't return from. As for Rebecca having no friends, your wrong for this day forth she has least one friend, me. As for her brothers and Esther special abilities the spirits gave them? It makes the special and blessed! Have you forgotten who my guardian is? You walk a fine path of what is right and what is wrong, and if you're not careful you will lose more than people who care about you!"

Tatia looked at her "cousin" snarled and ran across the garden to the hut she shared with her child and mother.

Elena took in deep breaths when she heard claps, it started with one then several she turned around to see Elijah and all five his siblings who was in awed someone had protected their sister. Nic was disgusted at Tatia. She knew Rebecca was one thing he always valued. He ran to Elijah and helped his sister up who limped. It looked like his baby sister twisted her ankle, he turned to Kol and nodded, causing Kol run to help. Finn and Hendrick went get their mother. Elijah muttered in Nic's ear.

"Can you handle this? I have something ask Elena..."

Nic snorted and smiled, "ya big brother I can. She's worthy of you and I look forward to her being my sister in law. She's earned my respect this day" He and Kol gently helped their sister but their sister turned to Elijah and whispered "Tell her thank you…and I'd want to be her friend too"..

Elijah turned to Elena who was watching the siblings, he took a deep breath walked over to her and got on his knees. Elena looked curiously at him thinking how she finally let Damon and Stefan go because she's falling for Elijah and falling fast. Elijah looked up at her, this had be done out here where the elders could see, where their wrist would be bound with a rope made of a branch of a flowering crab tree by the nearest elder. He saw out of corner of their eyes the nearest elder is his father, who came out see the fathers of the girls who harmed Rebecca, cursing his luck but seeing his father had the rope at his wrist as did all Elders for when they saw proclaimed young love. He gently took Elena's hand which causes his father stop in shock.

"Miss Elena you have capitated me in way not even Tatia did, you're in my dreams and heart. I find myself looking to future and always it's you by my side I see...please let me woo you, love you. Let me provide for you and hopefully one day you'll see I'll be a good husband for you and you'll agree be my wife. I come with stable home, and annoying siblings and parents who will help us with our emotional stability if needed."

Elijah held his breath as he saw his father grasp the rope which meant eternal love off his waist and approached them. Elijah was so nervous and started to shake at as quiet as Elena was being...

Elena stood shocked and quiet thinking...Ayanna and Esther told her the spell had run its course but she could live a short lifetime before its end. Well a man who she held in respect in future was asking court, and possibly marry her. What if the spell never ended? She didn't want to live alone. Elijah was very attractive and if she was honest with herself, she had feeling for future Elijah even if he was a vampire. Her hand started to shake and she looked up and saw Elijah was shaking. She made her choice. She was going build a life with Elijah here, and on that day Esther turns them she hopes Esther will turn her too.

She gently squeezes his hand realizing her answer could go all way to future if the Originals were remembering this all and gave her answer, sealing her fate, and her future and praying Damon and Stefan would forgive her one day. She answered him in way Ayanna taught her

"Elijah You rescued me from the meadow when I was hurt. I felt connected to you since then. You managed creep into my heart and dreams. When my family died and I was sent to Ayanna I thought I'd be alone. You made me realize I'm not alone as long as I have love. Yes I'll court you and become your intended. I promise to love honor and obey you. And when the day you say we are stable to marry. I'll marry you when we are stable. Your family shall be mine, your sister mine your brothers mine your parents mine, I always wanted huge family and you have given it to me. All I ask are you never lose your beliefs morals or your humanity because that's what draws me to you..."

Out corner of her eye she saw Tatia glaring out of her hut. Her one side stood Ayanna the other Michel, Michel took a rope and wrapped around Elijah and her joined hands. Elijah looked at her with love and happiness and whispered to her "I so swear never lose what you hold dear in me" Ayanna whispered a spell and the rope glowed and when the glow died Elijah and she had golden bracelets. Around their wrists

Michel hugged her and proclaimed "The flowering crab tree is meaning of Eternal love. This young couple proclaimed their love in mid-town as is the custom and the spirits blessed it! I welcome a new daughter!"

Ayanna nodded and smiled while Elijah jumped up and embraced his Intended Bride vowing show her he'll always be what he is today he picked her up and twirled her around as his family came out to welcome the newest part of their family and future Michelson.

IN THE FUTURE

"All I ask are you never lose your beliefs morals or your humanity because that's what draws me to you" Elijah heard Elena's voice whisper in his head as new memories came forward. He looked up and saw his siblings looking at him in shock. Finn only smiled and pointed to his wrist, when Elijah looked down he saw a golden bracelet at his wrist..with smell of flowering crab tree…he wondered what it fell like to fell these emotions of what the past was..then he remembered his vow…he faintly head Jermany ask what the bracelet that appeared in thin air was about and it was Klaus who answered

"It's a brotrothal bracelet magiced gold out of rope made of flowering crab tree…Elijah's basicly engage in the past..which means.."

Stefan pissed and slammed Elijah against the wall. His hand over Elijah's heart determined end the orgininal. Rebecca came over next to Stefan and spoke

"I once knew a girl who told this very jealous selfish girl that her jealousy and inability to embrace stuff she didn't get would get her into trouble she won't return. That girl further went on say the other girl walked fine line between what's right and wrong and if she wasn't careful she'd lose then people the jealous girl cared about now I'm passing it on to you Stefan I suggest you take this girl's advice yourself"

Stefan turned to Rebecca and snarled, "Who said that?"

Kol who kept quiet whispered one name…. "Elena…1000 years ago when she rescued Rebecca from the village bullies…"

Stefan let go of Elijah and snarled and whisked out of the house unable take it anymore. At the sound of Elena's name Elijah in his mind went to that switch in back his mind and flipped it..and 1000 years of emotions came back catching him up with beliefs and morals he kept all along…and his world went dark….

**DO NOT KILL ME! :D hope its good!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note**_

_**Yes Stefan is little original character, but I've always thought he wasn't always all there in the head. You know? With his inability to consume human blood without it driving him nuts thing going on. Besides I never liked him and was happy when Elena chose the half way cool brother. I really wish they'd pair her with Elijah but all well!**_

Chapter 4

Meaning of Family and Love

In The Present day

Elijah slowly awoke up feeling like his siblings had snapped his neck. He looked up saw he was on the couch of the living room; he looked around see his siblings looking worried. Kol, Jermany and Finn were talking quietly to the other. Bonnie, Damon and Caroline were engaged in reading old witch books to help find way for Elena to return...Elena… He started to shake badly as all the emotions of what he'd done what he remember started to catch up to him. For over a thousand years he stood firm to his beliefs, since day Klaus found him in present day Spain he couldn't remember 100 years before that day tell now…He looked down and saw the golden bracelet on his wrist, She changed his life..loved him and taught him and his siblings the meaning of friendship and family and she's gone..wait not gone just misplaced in time. Klaus came up seeing his big brother shaking bad, he sat down by Elijah and quietly asked what everyone was trying avoid.

"Elijah? You ok big brother?"

Elijah looked up and stared into the bluish eyes of his half-brother, feeling the love he had for his siblings first time since he was turned. He couldn't take the pain of the damage he done. Countless generations gone, tons of vampires created...so many lives ruined. He turned see each and every one of his siblings looking at him with same concern in their eyes, as was their friends.

"What have I done Nic…What have I done…She'll never forgive me…" He kept saying over and over again sobbing the whole way the siblings looked at the other confused and didn't know what to say. Damon Salvatore was the first figure it out. The other three Michelson siblings still hadn't switched the switch, and Finn having been dagger for 900 years never flipped same went for Caroline, but Damon as vampire who been there done that held his breath and let out as if calm himself down and stated what he just realized.

"He flipped it on…"

The others looked confused then Kol first to figure out what Damon meant went to his big brother and bent down. He forced Elijah who had put his head in his hands to look at him and stated a saying Elena said to him so long ago

"We can't choose who we love our hearts does it for us, nor can we choose our family, Family comes with the territory of being in love or genetics. It's for always and forever. She'll forgive you as she always had and always will." Kol looked into his big brother's eyes then over at the witch that was beginning to crack his walls of his emotions. Remembering time Elena had told him that so long ago...

In The Past.

Elena was walking to pick wild berries in the forest to make a pie with, Elijah had sent his youngest brother, Henrik to escort her since he was busy trying tame horses with Nik to raise enough to build their own hut. Rebecca was studying with Finn and Ayanna since she started showing signs of the Gift. Henrik was a mischievous child.

"Elena! Can I have few berries PLEASE!" Henrik said as she plucked few juicy ones of the bushes.

Elena laughed and pointed t basket. "Don't eat them all I want make your brother a pie."

Henrik rolled his eyes as he picked few berries up.

"Why does he get a yummy pie he'll just hog it all" the young boy stated.

Elena's dark chocolate eyes looked at the child as he stole another berry "Because he works hard make sure Ayanna and I as well as your house is safe."

Suddenly a scream was heard through the forest... Elena and Henrik looked at the other and ran when Henrik mutter that it sounded like father was beating on Kol or Nic again. They found at the edge of the forest Kol tied to a tree limb and his shirt off, Michel was beating his son with a leather strap.

"I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER SON DOING WOMAN'S CRAFT... I LET YOUR MOTHER HAVE HER WAY WITH FINN CAUSE HE WAS STRONG BUT YOU SEEM ONLY MAKE PLANTS GROW AND TALK TO ANIMALS." Michel yelled swinging the strap onto Kol's bare back again

Elena clinched her hands into a fist; she looked over seen Henrik wanting help his brother, but was afraid of retaliation on his father's part. She jumped as they heard Kol yell again. She pushed her hand into her leather belt to get the knife Elijah and Nic insisted she carry when Tatia almost daggered her last week. She looked over at the scared boy and whispered

"Go get Nic and Elijah then then go get Finn tell them what we seen"

Henrik looked at the woman who held his brother's affections in her hands, "What of you?"

Elena smiled and ruffled his hair, her heart in pain at his fate but she couldn't warn anyone.

"Don't worry little brother I'm going to save our brother"

Henrik looked at her worriedly this is first time she used familial titles with member of their family. She was older than him and he was taught to respect those decisions older people make so he nodded and ran to find his brothers. Elena watched as he disappeared. She grasped the knife when she saw Michael had grabbed the water bag for drink, she ran and cut Kol down as he fell down to the ground she covered Kol's body with hers, determined take the next hit for the young boy. Michel poured little water over his head and turned around and without looking swung the leather strap down ripping into Elena's dress and marking her back and didn't realize what Elena did tell she screamed in pain out in pain. He stood back and blinked when he realized he just belted his oldest son's intended…

"What have you done girl?" He asked angerly. His dark eyes narrowed in anger. Elijah's going to be angry at this…

Elena angrier then words could describe. She could see Henrik running over the brothers. She could feel the blood on her back and the cool air breeze hitting it. She winced as it stung, but she managed to gently put Kol who was barely conscious onto the ground before she turned around stared at Michael

"HOW DARE YOU! " She screamed. " HOW DARE YOU ATTACKED HIM YOUR SUPPOSE BE HIS FATHER! FATHERS ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT!"

Michael was startled at Elena's sudden outburst, and looked seeing his other sons surrounding him. Elijah, Finn and Nic looked at Kol unconscious and went to check on him, but when Elijah glanced at Elena's back he growled and took a step to his father to pound him, Finn and Nic seeing her back grabbed Elijah before Elijah could do something he'd regret.

"Elijah...son your wrench got between me and Kol…."

Elena stepped up and pushed Michael back. "STOP, you were beating Kol!"

Kol suddenly coughed tried sit up with Henric's help he looked up at Elena, and had asked, "Why? Why interfere?"

Elena looked down at the younger boy then up at his father.

"We can't choose who we love our hearts does it for us, nor can we choose our family, Family comes with the territory of being in love or genetics. It's for always and forever. Your my brother now Kol, when you're ready you're going to open up why Michael's been beating you just know even if future brings you a dangerous route your gift will remain, hiding tell your ready. Michael you need open your eyes. Family is so much more then bloodlines….Don't cross to the dark side of life you'll regret it "Elena's eyes rolled in back her head and collapsed from the pain causing Elijah and Michel both to catch her, only hearing Michael whispering to Elijah and Nic, as Elijah kissed Elena's forehead and picked her up to take her to Ayanna and his mother

"She's earned my respect this day and worthy of our family"

IN THE FUTURE

Kol Michelson closed his eyes as a new memory insulted his head. He looked up seen his brothers looking at him. He went to Bonnie and squeezes her hand. They had gotten closed last few days. Was he ready to tell his siblings the secret? He hated when he lost the little magic he had, but he ability to make plants grow never left, just wasn't' instant like it used to be. No plant died by his hand. He wasn't ready fell the emotions attached to the memories, but he really missed Elena, they started become close after that episode. She was right, its time they knew. They never understood why he turned it off. He was always so carefree

He grabbed his jack Daniels bottle off the table and took a swig. It was time. Looking at Elijah and Klaus and then Rebecca and Finn, he finally decided it was time to tell them why his parents selfish decision effected hi m so badly. Elijah was still shaking but he knew his big brother will help him through this.

"I'm ready …I'm ready telling you why I chose to turn it off..."

Elijah jerked his head up at these words...Finn paled...Rebecca looked curious. Bonnie and Caroline along with Damon looked interested. Klaus got up and approached his brother slowly

"Go on Kol..." Klaus said quietly. He always wondered but never understood.

Kol looked up at his older brother and said his darkest secret "I am...was a Nature Mage…I cold make plants grow instantly which was why we always had bountiful harvest I could talk to animals reason why we always had good hunt. When Elijah had started providing for Ayanna and Elena I made sure he was able fine enough…" Kol started shaking…

Caroline looked at the young boy as Klaus pulled him into a hug. She had ask the one thing

"What's a nature mage?"

Bonnie looked into her magical book for answers but it was Damon who answered.

"Don't bother witchy. Nature mages are like doppelgängers. Rare magical beings born once ever century to help refurbish the nature life of the planet. Emily told me it before I left after I was turned. She said like with all magical beings...if a Nature mage so in harmony with nature is turned…"

Finn paled more. "When our parents selfishly turned us…"

Rebecca growled "your abilities were ripped from you…."

Elijah immediately got up and went to were Klaus was holding their youngest brother and hugged them both "I'm so sorry I didn't know...your ability ripped from you you were empty inside…"

Klaus hugged his little brother tight "So you did what would help you stop feeling…"

Damon stood back and finished the sibling's statement. "He turned it off to stop feeling the emptiness of abilities that was once defined him..."

Immediately everyone in the house got up and enveloped Kol in a hug showing him he wasn't alone, and when he's ready to feel. He'll have the support group needed because family is more than bloodlines, it's about who cares about you, and its forever and always.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note**_

_**This chapter is rated M. If you don't like it don't read, but please be nice my first lemon scene. Sorry it took 2 days but I made it extra-long just for you guys so thanks for all the love you gave me. Also there is a mystery I put in this chapter. Just to shake the future up Hope you like!Also for my story Elena never had sex she's a virgin..sorry folks!  
**_

Chapter 5

Jealousy,Love, Caught, and Mysteries

In The Past,

Elena was running late thanks to Tatia to getting to the caves. She had been doing laundry and the wretched girl caught her and tied her to a tree, hoping to get rid of her and have Elijah back and win Nic. Elena was suppose be in the village an hour ago, she still had few hours left but the wolf men get irritable closer to sundown it gets.. She finally broke free and started running to the caves, when she fell and she heard a snap of her ankle, proven she's broken it. She tried to crawl when she heard a female, voice that sent shivers up her spin…

"Well well well you broke free…"

Elijah was helping the villagers get into the caves when he noticed he hadn't seen Elena. He grabbed Kol who was bringing in some jugs of water.

"You seen Elena?" he asked.

Kol looked at his oldest brother startled. He and Elena had formed a sort bond and she was constantly protecting him when his father got angry over his gift, but today she said she wanted bath in the river and cleaned her clothes...alone. His dark eyes started show concern and he shook his head

"She said earlier she wanted do laundry and bath in the cool river. Go 'Elijah", He pulled out a charm out of his pocket that he had made, that usually kept animals away. "Take this there's a entrance into the tunnels of caves under the high oak tree, if you can't get here, it is a small cavern with even smaller entrance into the tunnels but its spelled alert me when someone's in it…I had Rebecca do it so I had place go from Father."

Elijah looked at his brother, he always knew he hid something but never pushed. He took the talisman from his brother and nodded. Kol looked at him

"Bring her back safely Big brother. She's extension of us..."

Elijah whispered "I know little brother I know" He turned went exist the tunnels when he ran into Nicklaus.

Nic was startled see his brother leaving had ask "Where you going?"

"Elena's not here I have fined her..."

Nic nodded, Elijah and Elena are hardly apart nowadays since she had taken the beating for Kol. In honesty Nic was surprised their father was alive.

"Let me help, I'm fast and can get to safety if need be. "

Elijah smirked at his brother's arrogance a simply said "let's go"

The boys started run out of the taverns when an older woman and male stopped them. They carried a young girl none more few years of age.

"Have you seen Tatia Elijah?" the man asked.

"No why should I? I'm intended for another." Elijah said in annoyance and glanced at Nic whom frowned.

The woman stared at the child and back at the Michelson brothers, "Oh Elena, Tatia said that was farce you really said the Vow to her. As my daughter's intended husband, you have find her."

Nic had growl, he stopped pursuing Tatia when he started see the jealousy eat way at her. He did love her, but he's tired of playing the game with Tatia. He often wondered if someone's out there for him. His bluish eyes glowed yellow for second and died away as he spoke since his brother was to stunned that Tatia would lie.

"Elijah knows who he spoke for. He wears the matching gold bracelet made of Flowering crab tree rope that Elena wears. Your daughter ma 'dam is a Harlot."

The man stepped toward Nic aiming hit him, "Now hear here, what you called my daughter"

Elijah grabbed his arm, and pushed him away "I do not know what Tatia told you but I assure you she lied. I never pledged to her, nor will I. I will, however, look for her when I go fetch my beloved." Elijah turned and nodded to his brother and both left the tunnels leaving a pair of angry parents holding their granddaughter.

"Where could she be?" Nic asked

"I have no clue but let's slip up"

They split up and ran to the river to look for both women…

In the Future

Stefan Salvatore entered the mansion of the Originals sort pissed. No lead way in getting his blood bag, Elena back to the present, He needed endless blood to keep his secret hidden, he wasn't ready let it out yet. He was about let his presence known when he stopped just outside the door of the living room to overhear Klaus explained Elena's rivalry with her ancestor, Tatia.

"Tatia was very jealous of Elena. Elena swept into our life, she caught Elijah's attention and helped me realized I deserved better then Tatia, and that as long as I had my family I could do anything. In Fact I remember one incident where Tatia didn't just endanger Elena. She shoved Elena right into Elijah's arms. If there was question if the courtship would go into a marriage what Tatia did sealed the deal..."

Bonnie looked up from her magic book, "What Tatia do?"

Elijah growled at mention of the Orgininal Doppelgangers. "She tried to kill Elena, making her late for tunnels on a full moon"

Klaus laughed startling Caroline. "She also cause Elena be alone with Elijah that night. Ayanna found them, because Kol was to slow to release them were they took cover. Ayanna went to Michel, and it was announced they'd marry by weeks end. They took cover into a tunnel that was magically sealed tell someone of magic came to release them, while I had run with that dreadful Tatia back to the tunnels."

Rebecca giggles. "Didn't help Ayanna found them asleep in a very naked?"

Kol slapped his hand on his leg. "I remember that Ayanna had been worried and left when I mentioned my hidden cave. She burned him with a magic zap and said he would marry or face the wrath of her ancestors. She was fuming when she found father and told him and demanded the wedding be moved up."

Bonnie, Damon, and Caroline looked at Elijah who was pale and they could swear he was red…

IN THE PAST.

Tatia was on top of Elena clawing her faces, she got up and grabbed Elena's dark hair and dragged her to the rivers. She pushed Elena into the river and pushed her face into the river trying to drown here, suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her and she was pulled off the wretched girl who Ayanna said was her cousin. She heard Nic behind her whispering the anger evident in his voice.

"Calm down wrench! This is disgusting, to harm your family cause a former beau took interest in her!" he squeezed her almost painfully.

Tatia calmed some and looked at Elena whom now was being held by Elijah. Her Elijah who had hatred in his eyes, trying calm down his frightened intended and make sure she was ok

She suddenly smirked and started sobbing "Nic she attacked first cause I told her we were Intended"

Nic narrowed his eyes, he finally seen the green monster in Tatia. "Tatia Petrova you know I've never said the Intended Ritual with you, and now I never will. You're not who I thought you to be."

Elijah glanced at his brother, his anger too much to try speech to his former lover. Elena was shaking badly, and might take few moments before he could get her fit to move, he might need to use Kol's cave.

"Nic go, take her to the tunnels, I'll get Elena calmed, and we'll get there another way Kol told me about. Just get her out of my bloody sight before I do something I regret."

Nic looked at his brother who had turned his head looked at Elena, his hands slowly moving to see if Elena's ok. He had never seen his brother so devoted outside of the family. Luckily Tatia had good sense to keep quiet, Elijah might be good and just, but he had their father's temper worse than any other of his siblings or him.

"Of course big brother, Elena I hope your better, I can rest easy and take this wrench back to her parents. I think I speak for the village when I say its time her father makes her accept one of her suitors. Rest assured after this she won't be a Michelson."

Elena looked at Nic his blue eyes blazing his anger. The wind caused his blond hair to blow wildly as he spoke. She nodded

"Ok Nic, I can't move right now. She tried killing me..."

She felt Elijah's arms tighten around her like he was afraid Tatia has succeeded.

"AND I WOULD IF THEY HAD NOT APPEARED WITCH. ELIJAH AND NIC ARE MINE!" Tatia screamed trying to get loose of Nic's arms. Nic tightened his hold when Elijah spoke.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE NIC OR I WON'T BE RESPONSIBLE!" Elijah yelled his control slipping, Elena shakenedly put her hand on his cheek whispering quietly.

Nic saw his brother shaking, and he decided for Tatia's safety, he needed get her out of here. He pushed her up the hill and slowly got out of Elijah's sight. Elijah watched his brother and Tatia leave and he looked at Elena, she was half asleep. He kissed her forehead and looked around the cave of Kol's was under the big tree. There was a spell of protection but issue was they'd be stuck tell someone with magic let them out. He had little choice he wouldn't be able get her to the tunnels in time. Elena started shaking and shivering, signalizing she was cold. He picked her up and slowly stood. He saw the big tree not more than about half stretch from them. He quickly carried her to the tree, Elena shivering the whole way.

As they entered the cave he felt the magic barrier and pushed in, he laid her down and sat beside her. Kol had supplies, dried meat and water here from last time he was here. Her shivering continued as she slowly open her eyes.

"Elijah?" she whispered.

Elijah looked down into her chocolate eyes, "Hey there darling you ok?"

Elena coughed "Yeah just sore where are we?"

Elijah looked around the cave. "A cave Kol uses to hide out in. He was afraid I wouldn't be able get you pack so told me of it. We'll have pray no one notices we were gone"

Elena laid her head on his shoulder. "Elijah why is Tatia like this?"

Elijah signed and turned his head look deeply into her eyes. Not noticing their heads getting closer together, like magic drawing them closer he replied to her,

"Jealousy. She hates give up what she views as hers…"

Elena leaned up and whispered, "I see why she's upset that you chose me, you're so Honorable, noble, just, and I lov…"

_**(LEMON DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE)**_

Elijah couldn't take it anymore. It's like steal lasso was pulling them together, her mouth so kissable asking to be kissed, he leaned down pulled her head up and kissed her. Elena moaned and her hand snaked around his neck, she slightly opened her mouth when she felt his tongue on her lips silently asking for entrance. Their tongues grasped around each other as his hand roamed up her body to her breast and he kneaded them. Elena moaned and pulled him closer tell he was on top of her. He groaned as his groin got harder and pushed into her pelvis, which caused her moan into his lip. He lifted his head slightly looked into her eyes which was full of desire to match his lustful eyes.

"Elena...tell...me too...stop...or I won't...be able too...I need you...you stolen my heart sweatheart." He said between grasps, he control almost gone.

Elena thrusts her hips trying get friction between them with all their clothes on

"Elijah don't stop...I love you…always forever yours only yours..."

She spoke with such conviction his control snapped, he kissed her with all his emotions, and He reached in back of her and undid her dresses tie. She put her hand at his belt and undid it. Soon all their clothes were gone, as he looked on her naked glory, he knew he made right chose, he was gone, and ruined for another woman. He bent down took her breast into his mouth sucking on it as newborn babe. She gasped moaned in pleasure as she ran her hands through his hair. Elijah ran his hand down her sides and over her stomach and down to her sex. He rubbed her clit and ran a figure down her slit as she got wetter by the minute. She moaned and thrust her hips upward.

"Elijah…please…"

The pleasure was so great like a fire running through her veins. She hadn't been with man, Stephan always pushing back cause of his vampirism, and Matt wanting wait tell marriage. Elijah looked into her eyes and kissed her as he pushed a figure slightly inside. Elena groaned at the intrusion, as it slightly hurt, but felt so good. Elijah had never seen such beauty. She was so tight around his figure, confirming he was her first. And her only. He was getting painfully hard. He loved her, he knew it now, they only knew each other around 2 weeks, but she had inevitably changed him. He sucked on her neck and slowly moved his finger in and out of her causing her whither under him in pleasure. He rubbed her clit and she tightened tightly around his finger. He kissed her deeply as she lost control and cummed around his finger. She panted as he continues kissing her and nibbling on her neck causing her moan...

"Elijah..." She moaned in pleasure. He smiled and looked at her eyes.

_So beautiful_ he thought _and all mine, _he decided speak "Elena, I need you so bad, but your untouched...if you don't want this…please tell me…"

Elena moaned and started nibbling on his ears, suddenly whispered, "I'm yours, Elijah Please, don't stop please be gentle"

Elijah kissed her again as he positioned himself at her center slowly entering her as she winced in pain. He kissed her deeply as his pushed into her through her barrier. She whimpered in pain, and he waited for her adjust. When she started move under him, he gently moved in and out of her causing them both gasp as the pleasure

"More please oh" Elena whispered as the coil in her stomach started.

"Lena..my love so tight" he groaned trying get deeper inside her. He bent down and kissed her as his hand kneaded her breast. He pinched her nipple as he started move faster, her walls tighten around him. She sucked on his lip to try being quiet, but when he felt her nails in his back his control was completely gone. He started pound harder into her cause her moan loader.

"I'm so close Lena so so Gods you feel so good…" Elijah moaned as his balls tightened and he knew he couldn't last longer

Elena tightened around his shaft, whispering in his ears, "Lijah don't stop please please"

Elijah leaned up in her ear, "Never my love, cum with me please Lena, please my Lena cover me with your nectar, you were meant to be mine, just like I was meant to be yours..."

Elena opened her mouth about to scream when he covered her mouth with his swallowing her scream. He didn't want her screams of pleasure to be heard, they were for him and him alone. He roared his organism into her mouth as her walls tighten and she entered her release. He done this before but never before had it felt like two halves of a whole coming together finally after so long being apart. He collapsed on her and gently rolled over besides her and engulfed her close to him. She kissed him and leaned into him. He whispered into her ears,

"I love you Lena, Always and Forever"

Elena smiled and drifted to sleep with Elijah shortly behind her.

They slept through the night, not meaning too. Elijah was rudely awakened but a zap hitting him. He jumped knowing it was magic. He turned to the cave entrance to see Ayanna, her anger showing in her eyes. He looked seen he was naked as was Elena. Elena's blood stained his shaft, proven he taken her maidenhead. He groaned. He'll be lucky if he lived marry his beloved. If Ayanna doesn't kill him, his mother would for Ayanna was her friend...worse his father would.

Ayanna zapped him again causing him speak

"Hello Ayanna before you plot my funeral can I get dressed and wake Elena?"

Ayanna's eyes glowed and she zapped him again this time the zap hit his groin causing him to land on his knees. She finally decided speak

"You will be married by end of week; I'm going speak to your parents. You will not leave my ward or I'll make sure you never have children."

Elijah signed to much pain from the magic zaps. "Yes Ayanna I will marry her…I love her" he whispered. Ayanna's eyes shot up. Suddenly another voice was heard which caused him to really groan and grab Elena's dress to cover her due to the voice...

"You find them Ayanna did they make it?"

His little brother, Kol walked up behind them as did, their other Brother Nic. Kol's eyes budged out but it was Nic who spoke,

"Well well well what do we have here big brother? Very naughty…"

Elijah groaned. His brothers have found out now he won't escape the endless teasing….

In the future.

Damon had to laugh. It was too funny. Elijah and Elena were caught having sex. It sounded like to human. Soon Bonnie Jermany and Caroline joined. Then Elijah's siblings as they remembered why Elijah and Elena didn't wait the 3 months as a courtship required. Elijah glared at them all and drank another whiskey, and blushed as he remembered his first time with his beloved Elena.

Behind the door in the entrance, Stefan growled hearing that his blood bag was no longer pure. He had chosen Elena as blood bag because her doppelgänger blood and her virginity made him strong. He clinched his fist and turned around leave. He closed his eyes and he morphed into another person, a hybrid so no one knew him...

_If they only knew truth of who he really was_ he thought _or where the other doppelgänger was._

He ran out the door. It was time find a new blood bag a pure…one…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Deceptions, Switch Flipping...Where's Stefen?

In the Past.

Elena stood very still as Ayanna and Esther measured her for her bride's clothes. Rebecca was showing her all the flowers she found for Elena's hair. She picked up the purple flower she found at the base of the white oak tree and turned to her mother, godmother, and the bride to be.

"What of this one?" Rebecca asked...

Elena almost laughed. Vervain, the flower of base of the white oak tree, is an ironically a choice of flower for her wedding day. She thought about it, this might be one few times she might be able get close to the flower, because vampirism seems be her ultimate destiny.

"I like it Rebecca. The color is so beautiful."

Esther smiled slightly. Her family had been falling apart tell day Elena stumbled into their lives. She knew one day magic will return her to where she was from, but she promised Elena she'd find way unite her with their family. She was determined to make this wedding the best, and Ayanna said she was going to soul bound Elijah and Elena so they could be able read the other better.

Ayanna looked at Elena "Go spend the day with you sister to be child Esther and I could complete this dress"

Elena looked at Esther who nodded, she got off the stool and grabbed Rebecca's hand who laughed and they both ran out the door for sister time.

In The future.

Stefan entered the dungeon of a mansion just outside of town. He was pissed that the Petrova doppelgänger was gone. He waited so long try get his lover for her betrayal, then she had go get her damn witch to entomb him. It was luck that professor freed him few years back, he drained the main and resume his identity, much like he did the real Stefan Salvatore. He opened the dungeon; a person could see a figure hutched in the dark corner.

"Your precious Petrova is gone into the past; I dare say your love affair is over, if history serves me right, there is a sixth Original who disappeared shortly after the Original Witch created them." He spoke with venom in his voice. HE hated Petrovas; the whole blood line is supernatural joke, just like the broken vampire in the corner's line.

The figure looked up, drained of blood and weak. "Least she's safe, I don't care how she returns whom she's with, as long as she's safe from you."

Stefan laughed threw the figure a dead rabbit laced with vervain to keep the captive weak but feed.

"You doppelgängers tend draw to the other of your kind like a moth to flame. Let's face it you and your brother are only here today because I wasn't awake, 500 years ago to catch the last doppelgänger."

He continued laugh his head off and shut the door. The figure slowly picked up the dead rabbit and drank it, there was a hiss of pain as the blood went down the figure's throat. He looked up into the sun rays that entered a bar window.

"Elena….Damon….be safe…please…"

IN THE PAST

Rebecca and Elena went to the lake to see Rebecca's brothers who were fishing for the family. Rebecca was so excited.

"You ready for your wedding night Elena?" Rebecca asked nervously. She often wondered what happen on the wedding night but her mother said when she's ready wed she'll tell her.

Elena had to blush. "Yeah, I'm nervous being a wife in general what if I'm no good at it?"

Rebecca stopped and sat down under the big tree, she looked at Elena shocked. Elijah adored the girl, constantly trading make sure she has the best.

"Oh Elena, I really don't think you realize just how much Elijah adores and loves you."

Elena sat beside her. "I'm just worried; What if he starts resent me for tying him down?"

Kol at the moment was walking up behind them and they didn't see or hear him. He had always been the quietest of his brothers. Kol heard Elena's worry and decided to step up and talk to Elena. Elena had started to always make sure he and his father wasn't alone, so he hasn't suffered a beating in weeks. He owed her, and most important he owed Elijah. He started his sister to be and sister by sitting next to them and speaking,

"Elena, Elijah never has spoken so much of one girl, not even when he perusing the Tatia tart. He helped the widows of the village the orphans, but never a young maid like you. Even when we were out, he talks about you so much it drives us crazy. Your so sweat and love surrounds you. Your selfish nature and ability put people first drew him to you."

Elena blushed at Kol's speech, when Rebecca spoke.

"You are changing us Elena. You took your time to now we, what others wouldn't do cause of the mystic power. You're my sister now."

Elena hugged Rebecca, remembering when she was murderous raging Orgininal of the future. Kol whistled and a stray Kitten came over he had found in the village. He picked up the kitten its colors vibrate as Elena's loving nature.

"Here I found her motherless, and figured you need company before your wedding. Then after wedding you might be little busy, Elijah probably have you tied to the bed having his wicked way with you"

Elena blushed again and took the kitten but not before she playingly punched Kol in the stomach.

"Elena why do you even care for Elijah's family, Tatia was only one he showed interest in before and she never did" Rebecca asked, Kol turned to Elena wanting know the same.

"I love Elijah yes, with everything I am. Family is just has important. I came from very small family. When the heart makes us fall in love, we don't get chose our hearts wants what the heart wants. Family we don't get chose. It comes with being born or falling in love. Family is always and forever here for you. This is my family Rebecca, you Kol Nic Esther, Ayanna, Finn, Elijah, Michel even though he is cruel. No matter what life brings you, no matter how much you fight with your siblings, never I mean never turn off the feelings you have for them. They make you what you are little sister, describe and define us. You're blessed with 4 big brothers who will always be there to protect you even kill for you, and a little brother who will adore you for eternity. Never forget what you feel for me, or your siblings, cause when you lose that you'll lose your ability love your soul mate, and Rebecca he's out there. It will take you while find him, but just like Elijah found me, you're going find yours."

Rebecca nodded silently when another voice disturbed the younger siblings bonding with their sister to be.

"I wouldn't listen to her Rebecca; no one can love an ugly person like you."

Kol groaned as he had been hoping to avoid this wrench. Elijah had made him promise to protect Elena from this wrench but really the tart won't learn. Elena signed and let her kitten go, she was afraid of it being hurt but this angry girl.

"Tatia, Father, Ayanna and Elijah told you stay away from Elena." Kol stated his eyes started storming when he looked at the girl, who looked so much like Elena, yet jealousy made her look so ugly. He personally never saw what his older brothers seen in the tart, whom was personally on his last nerve.

Tatia sneered at the young mage in anger, she answered Kol.

"I'm just wishing my young cousin a swift luck to thicken with child, cause she doesn't I will be, and Elijah will marry with me."

Elena started to shake, as Kol and his sister's eyes narrow. Rebecca quickly asked what Tatia implied.

"Are you saying your waist is thick with child?"

Tatia laughed, "Yes Elijah never left my bed, nor had Nic, I'm about a month thick. I'm off to tell Elijah and demand he marry me."

Elena's shakes got wildly as she silently stood and whispered.

"I know not whose child you carry but it's not my 'Lijahs. Your jealousy is going down a darkest path; no one will be able help you return. Think of your daughter, Layla. If what you spoke is true I demand Esther and Ayanna check you before you tell my Intended."

Tatia slapped Elena which caused Kol step up and push Elena behind him. His sister got up to comfort Elena.

Kol was angry, and he's unstable abilities over nature was now showing, and showing his abilities was stronger than what people thought.

"Leave wrench, before I do something I regret, and if you dare accuse Elijah of being father of the babe in your stomach, if there is one. I'll accuse you being a Harlot in mid-town."

Tatia paled. While everyone knew what she did, no one accused...because accuse meant the one accused had been intimate with the one who did the accusing. Kol was only 18 winters, she was 21, by village rules he was still a child, and she'll be thrown out. This was the Ritual of Cleansing, cleaning out those who took the flesh before it was time.

"You wouldn't"

Clouds started gathering in the sky, thunder rolled, and winds blew. Rebecca gasped when she realized, her brother wasn't a witch like her. He was a mage who controlled Nature…

Kol approached the tart that caused a rift between his older brothers.

"Try me Wrench. I'll protect my own, Elijah's my big brother, and Elena's my big sister. They are my family, and I'll protect my family."

Tatia looked at the girls behind Kol Michelson, she growled and turned around ran to her family hut.

Elena smiled and went hugged Kol whispering,

"And that Kol is meaning of Family. Your my little brother, always and forever, never lose your feelings of love and protection you showed just now little brother, cause it's your love, humor, devotion, and ultimate protection streak that bonds your siblings as one, and makes you ..You are human; never ever lose that in you, because losing it means losing the little brother we all adore"

Kol smiled and opened his arms and his little sister ran to him and he hugged both of his sisters, older and younger, vowing neither would no pain as long as he's around.

IN THE FUTURE

Kol was looking out the window, as he listen to Damon, the adopted older sibling of Elena, Jeremy, the younger sibling of Elena, and his older brother Klaus arguing on who was best as archery when new memory slammed into his head. He winced in pain as the memories entered his head, and one staying sticked into his head…her voice like she was right next to him.

_And that Kol is meaning of Family. Your my little brother, always and forever, never lose your feelings of love and protection you showed just now little brother, cause it's your love, humor, devotion, and ultimate protection streak that bonds your siblings as one, and makes you ..you are human_ _never ever lose that in you, because losing it means losing the little brother we all adore_

Kol so wished he knew the feelings behind the memories, the love the woman he viewed as his big sister he always wanted. He wants feel it. He wants feel the protective streak he had when he stood up to the village tart, Tatia Petrova. He looked at the window, it was cloudy. Was he ready? He wondered.

_Big sister is worth feeling, and maybe I can find my soul mate, or get Bonnie to look at me more than the creepy Orgininal brother._ He thought as he closed his eyes. He knew he was , like Elijah who was still trying process 1000 years of feelings, going carry a lot guilt, but he looked around the room seeing Damon, Elijah, Bonnie, Klaus, Rebecca, Caroline, Matt, and Jeremy. He knew they'd be here. Stefan had disappeared, probably trying find a witch bring Elena back before mother turned them. He took deep breath, ya he is ready,, he close his eyes and reached into his mind, to the switch in back of his head, he always imagined since day he turned it off that it had a lot spider webs around it. He reached for the switch and flipped it up...and like his older brother, 1000 years of feeling came crashing down. He felt the love for his siblings, the protective nature of his siblings, he felt his heart falling for a particular witch in this room, and was afraid she'd destroy him if she knew. He felt the respect he had for Damon Salvatore, be so in love with his big sister, but knowing she was meant for another stood to aside, and declared Elena the sister he never had. He felt the closeness of Jeremy and how he so wanted is his friend when they were in Chicago, a mission for Klaus, but reality wanted someone his age a guy bond thing. He went to his knees and sobbed the emotions too much for his brain, this causing the room to freeze, this caused Damon who was closest to him to flash to his side to make sure he was ok. Klaus and Elijah and Finn so joined. None remembered him sobbing before.

"Klaus, Finn Elijah, big brothers please… help me...all the bloodshed I caused…" Kol sobbed into his older brother's arms. Klaus looked startled at Finn and Elijah.

Bonnie watched as the brothers, and Damon tried calming the youngest original male. She was attracted to him, but never will act on it as long as he acted like this. Rebecca got up and went over to her siblings as did Jeramy.

Rebecca whispered, "Kol?"

Kol looked up into his little sister's beautiful eyes, his baby sister, one who he swore protect yet never did after he turned it off; he felt the love he had for her, the tears just poured out of his eyes. ..

Elijah muttered to everyone, "He turned it on, after so long he finally turned it on..."

The siblings all hugged their youngest brother trying help him calm down, yet none of the supernatural of the room noticed outside when Kol started to sob...but Matt and Jeremy did, they looked out the window when they heard gush of wind, and when Kol started crying real tears…it started raining outdoors...proving least to the two non-supernatural of the group, that Kol is officially more than a Orgininal now..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gift of the Heart, Unsteady Friendships, and Trouble Realized.

In The Past.

Finn pulled out the pot and put it in the fire; He set out the various metals, and other supplies on the table. Tomorrow his big brother, Elijah was marrying the girl who took his whole family by storm, and he wanted to use his magic to create them a personal present. After the wedding, Elijah and Elena would be next in familial head of house line if the spirits decided take their parents. He at first couldn't believe she was from the future. Yet she came in and turned their life around, including introducing him to a young girl of courting age, Sage. He was memorized by her. He had also invited his siblings, to draw on their essence make the present from all them. He also wanted talk to Kol, it was found out he was a nature mage, a magical being which controlled nature to bring more life to the area. While Kol wasn't a Warlock or Witch like their mother sister or him, he wanted try help his young brother bring balance in his life. Especially after yesterday watching Kol almost bring a thunderstorm to their village with lightening, when Kol gotten so mad at Tatia, yet again trying to bring havoc into their lives. Elijah was on outskirts of the village picking herbs when lightening had hit a tree, when Elijah told him about it he knew of Kol's anger to Tatia and it sealed his mind Kol needed training in least meditation. He heard knock on the door and went to answer it, their stood his 4 younger siblings, Nicklaus, Kol, Rebecca and Henric.

"Come you lot before the groom and bride get here." He replied calmly and stood aside.

As they step inside, Nicklaus asked the question they all been dying ask. "So why we are here."

Finn watched as each of his little siblings sat down. While he swore secrecy not to tell them their fate, or Elena's organ's, he often wondered why them. Why was his family chosen for such a fate, which ultimately cause nature adapt so they could help the future.

"Yea Finn we hardly get invited to you hut mate," his ever humorous brother Kol said.

"First off, we are going make a gift for our siblings wedding, I'll be using magic, and it is a gift of the heart."

Rebecca gasps, "Why?"

Finn smiled, "Haven't you noticed? Both them value family above all else. I'm going ask spirits forge them something were they can always have us near, and always know if we're in danger."

Nic had to groan at the idea. "What a big brother big sister watch system?"

Henric laughed, "It is good idea, and they are worse our parents at times."

Rebecca giggled, "They are truly a match made in heaven."

The siblings jerked when the knock on the door came, Henric rose and let Elijah who gently and lovingly let Elena in first. Nic watch closely as he seen the gentleness Elijah had over Elena. His eyes showing the love he had for her.

"Welcome Elijah Elena, we're gathered to ask spirits make you gift of heart."

Elijah raised an eyebrow as he positioned himself behind Elena, her back resting on his chest, her hand on his leg. Their siblings were the few people who let them act intimate when alone with them, knowing they already were very intimate, on constant bases when they could sneak away. Several of the siblings made up things so they could sneak away. Elena looked interested so she spoke.

"What you mean Finn?"

"Darling sister, I want you think of your siblings, those you lost and those here, you too Elijah, and let the spirits do rest."

Elijah kissed the back of her head, and closed their eyes, as their siblings did same. Suddenly gush of wind was heard all round, the material was heard moving. They could hear Finn chanting, and voices of the spirits were heard…Henric wanted pick but he refused.

Metal was heard bending words were heard, and Elijah and Elena felt a metal around their neck. When Finn announced the ritual was done Elijah and Elena work charm necklaces...with twelve different charms.

"I must say I'm confused on why there's so many I asked for charm for each of your siblings and each other," Finn stated clearly confused.

Elena smiled. "Darling brother they did right" She pointed to each symbol slowly.

"Eagle on me is Elijah; the charm of Vervain on Elijah is me. My favorite flower since it will be my wedding flower."

Elijah smiled and gently pointed to the next charm on Elena's necklace which was made of silver while his was made of gold. It was of a book, a magic book and he told them what it meant.

"A magical book...you Finn,"

Elena laughed, "Your also person of learning and conscious of us all, while Elijah's moral, Nic quick temper, Kol Humorous, Rebecca stubbornness, Henric innocent."

She gently on Elijah's necklace pointed to a wolf charm. She knew why it was wolf but it wasn't time to know for the others "A wolf, symbolizing the quick temper, is our darling Nic."

Elijah went next to the next symbol, "a thunderbolt, in recognition of our young brother's gift who yet will tell us..." Kol had blush and look away. He couldn't yet, he agreed to talk to Finn, but not the others.

Elena looked at her beloved. "He will when he's ready Beloved. Now next charm goes be a rose for our Becca, because her beauty is no bounds."

Elijah watched as his baby sister looked at his wife to be with adoration. "The next charm is a dagger, for our Henric."

Elena touched next one, which was shaped like sage which was burned for privacy. "This one will be for someone who will be family soon. The rest are my siblings I lost…"

Elijah hugged his beloved tightly as Finn bite his lip. He didn't count on the spirits include Elena's siblings. He went next to them consciously and asked quietly

"Tell us about them Elena"

Rebecca gazed at her brother's idea and quickly said "Yes tell us of them. So we may feel like we know them throe you..."

Elena looked pained and up at Elijah who quickly kissed her in encourage meant. Elena smiled and started and started touch the next charm.

"The sun is for Caroline, an old flame of hers always called her his light, because she light up the room she entered. She was funny being around..." Elena subconsciously gazed at Nik, who looked at her in wonder. She went to the next charm, a charm of a crossbow. "Then there was Jeremy. He was the archer of us. A hunter we could be proud off." She left out what he hunted. "The crow is Damon, he is worse than Kol at his humor...half time I never got his jokes. He had hard time accepting what was right in front of him." She quickly went to next charm. "The moon is Stefan, because his moods were so much like the night. He was a man of the night really" Her fingers went to the next charm. "The dog, stands for our loyal brother Matt, his loyalty knows no bounds, no matter how tough stuff gets, or how bad we fight, he was always loyal to the end. He was always so loyal. The last a lily for Bonnie, sweet bonnie…" She began to sob...Causing the siblings the gather around her.

She hugged them all, "We are all family to the end, always and forever"

Each one muttered "Always and forever"

IN THE FUTURE.

Kol was still sobbing, when a burning sensation around Elijah neck caused him to pull back. Klaus looked at him oddly when a light appeared, and a gold necklace appear...Finn's jaw dropped as he remembered what Elena said what each of her sibling' charm was. Rebecca's eyes got round as she remembered the night Finn evoked the Spirits to make it. The spirits declared these were Elena's siblings. Elijah cringed as Kol's and Stefan's burnt him. Kol's stinging because he was so upset, the moon charm out and out burning his neck. Elijah glanced out the window see the starting of a tornado in their front yard. He noticed it got stronger the harder Kol sobbed.

"Ah Finn, could...Nature had decided let Kol have his gift since he turned his humanity on?" he asked his brother the former warlock. Finn looked puzzled but replied

"It isn't done, Bonnie could you look in the book of magic's for us? Why did you ask Elijah?"

Bonnie nodded and flipped through her book of magic's. She too was wondering that when she saw the winds picking up stronger.

Elijah pointed out the window "Because I think less we calm Kol down Mystic falls is going have their first tornado."

The people in the room stared out the window. Jermy signed and sat beside Kol. His dark eyes staring out in front of him, he spoke to Kol in an uneven voice.

"Kol, you need calm down, or your twister is going suck us up into it. You want be friends? I can forgive you for the past. It seems you have a unique relationship with my sister, and in some supernatural freak of accident of magic, you became my brother now. We can take it slow ok? But if you ever hurt me or my sister again, in laws or not I'll stick a dagger in your heart."

Kol looked at the boy in awe. What is it about the Gilbert children and their compassion? He smiled at Jeremy and for first time in 1000 years since Henric's death he might have a little brother to bond with.

"Deal Jeremy."

Kol started calm down, and the winds stopped. He glanced over to the witch, the girl woman that's slowly breaking his heart of stone. She snapped her fingers and looked up from her magical book staring into his dark eyes.

" I found it. Emily wrote in 1864 shortly before the council found out about her. Nature will restore its mage if the mage is fully into his emotions. A Vampire who seeks forgiveness for what they done with they abandoned their emotions, is so rare, so no Nature mages whose been turned could have their gift, Kol seeks forgiveness, Nature's seeks a balance. So nature restored Kol's gift, for he wasn't a witch a servant of nature. He was born of Nature, in sense Nature mages, is nature itself seeking to restore what was loss. Emily was so confusing when she wrote this."

Damon snorted, "She was confusing person in general witchy."

Kol took deep breath... "My gift. I can control it again?"

Bonnie blushed at the heated look Kol gave him, "Yes…"

Elijah suddenly screeched, causing the room to look at him. He was on his knees, a moon pendent from his necklace in his hand, you could see it burnt the symbol into his palm and wouldn't heal.

Damon eyes rose, "Now there's something you don't see every day…"

Klaus got up and knelt beside his big brother. He remembered the day they asked the spirits to make this, so their older sibling and his spouse would know when their siblings were in danger.

"Damon, whens the last time you saw Stefan?" Klaus asked without looking at the older Salvatore, he continued to stare at the unhealed hand of Elijah with the moon fully bunt into his palm. Rebecca quickly got a clothed and covered the pendent around the necklace to prevent it from further harming her brother.

"Err, a few days why what's that got do with the burn?"

Finn walked beside Damon and touched his shoulder in tempt keep him calm, Kol bent over whispered something to Caroline which caused her flash beside Damon and touch his other shoulder.

Kol pointed to Elijah's charmed necklace and started Explaining.

"The day before Elijah and Elena married, Finn asked us all gathered in his hut. He evoked the spirits to make a present for the bride and groom. Something that would help them knows when their siblings they love and adore was in danger or trouble... Some reason it also created charms for you lot. Eagle is Elijah. Vervain plant charm is Elena, The Magical Book is Finn, Wolf, who now I get why is a wolf is Nic, a thunderbolt is me, a rose is Rebecca, The sage plant is for Finn's lover, Sage, whom we knew as a human and Finn later turned, we need find her by the way Finn now we are awake, and the dagger our baby brother, Henric who was killed.."

Rebecca looked at the people in the room and continued the explanation

"For some reason it made more than our charms, Elena later explained it was her siblings. The sun is Caroline who Brights up a room, the crossbow is Jermany the hunter of the family, the dog is for loyalty of never-ending, Matt, the Lilly is Bonnie, the Crow is you, Damon Salvatore, and the moon, is …."

Elijah screamed in pain as the moon pendent bunt through the cloth and scorched his neck… Damon eyes narrowed, he had a bad feeling of which the moon represented and he isn't going like it.

"The moon is who?" Damon asked

Finn signed and was about to mutter the answer when Bonnie looked at Damon and then Elijah sadly, and deducted who the moon was and answered for them

"The moon is Stefan isn't it? Cause of his past as Ripper he preferred the night time for the hunt, easier to rip apart his victims and run."

Klaus nodded and helped his sister try to block the pendent again

"Yes, and for it to be flaring like this…" Klaus started

Caroline squeezes Damon's shoulder, "Stefan's in danger isn't he Klaus?"

Elijah's eyes went to her, and whispered in pain "Yes…."

SOMEWHERE IN A DARK DUGEON

Stefan decided he needed find someone else to be his blood bag. He wanted someone close to the Petrova doppelgänger. So he went to the dungeon with a hot poker stick determine make his prisoner give up some human names of loved ones of the Petrova. When he opened the cell, he noticed his prisoner was in a far corner. Stefan flashed over and stuck him in the stomach, causing the prisoner to cringe and cry out.

"Does the Petrova doppelgängers have any other loved ones besides the hunter?"

The prisoner coughed up some blood but refused answer, causing Stefan to twist the poker making blood pour out of the wound. The prisoner finally spoke but he knew the people he spoke of was safe

"Elijah…Rebeccca…Finn…Jermay…Caroline…Damon…Niklau s….Kol…Bonnie…."

Stefan growled.

"I know of them but they are supernatural you idiot I need blood bag humans!"

"Jermany and Elena are last of their line…."

Stefan punched the figure. "Maybe I should kill Damon and feed you his heart."

The figure spoke again, "You'll never catch him…He is powerful in his right as a vampire…Leave me in peace...S…"

Stefan hissed as the figure started say his name, and pulled the poker out and flashed out of the room.

The figured whispered to an empty room

"Damon….Elijah. Someone help me..."

His voice carried on a cool wind that blew in the window…

The window which let little light in during high noon, because a sun beam with a cool breeze hit the figure's face, revealing someone who looked remarkable like Stefan…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Day Has Arrived! Warnings from the other side!

In the Past,

Caroline and Damon had left to try to find Stefan, now that the mystic falls super naturals knew Stefan Salvatore was danger due to his supernatural pendent, a moon, that was wore around Elijah Michelson's neck. The rest of the group was trying to find other ways figure out what was harming Stefan. Bonnie had decided call on the witches' spirits and left with Kol, Finn and Jermany to the old burnt down house which 100 witches were burnt to death. It was decided that whatever the danger, Matt, being the only human, was to stay in the mansion with Rebecca and Elijah, and Klaus went order his hybrids to aid in the search of the missing vampire.

Matt signed and got up to pace.

"You mean tell me, Elena's cares so much of me she included me when she was thinking of her siblings in the past, "he asked his original bodyguards, all this time travel memories coming was giving him whiplash.

Rebecca smiled as she watched her brother touch the dog pendent. They had managed to put spell to make the moon stop burning, Elijah quietly spoke

"Yes she did, she said your loyalty was never ending and always there."

Klaus came in and was stopped at seeing an apparition in the corner of the living room. Matt turned see what Klaus was looking at and seen a person he knew was dead, cause Damon killed her. He whispered her name,

"Lexi...how?"

Lexi Branson just smiled her goofy smile, but her eyes held worry. She came here cause of the secret of her bloodline. Several on the other side, who was connected or had blood connection, were teaming up to try get to their idiot family and friends and save her best friend, Stefan, before he snaps and becomes the Ripper once more, and humanity loses a huge chunk of its populace.

"You have to help him, if you don't he'll be lost Help him please Elijah…"

Elijah's head snapped up looking at the girl...vampire...

"How are you here? Matt and Elena both have told me you're dead"

She shakes her head and stepped closer to Matt which caused Rebecca to growl.

"Several of us are trying cross the veil, even for bit, to warn you and plead you find Stefan, Esther is helping us as best as she can alone. I came here cause of my family history. Please Elijah Klaus Rebecca anyone rescue him he's so close to snapping back to the ripper!"

Lexi felt herself being pulled to the other side, she knew Esther was losing power; they were still hoping find Ayanna or someone there to help send more help. A Danger is coming so great like never known.

Klaus stepped forward, "We're trying girl, and we're trying but why here?"

Lexi smiled and let a small portion of her secret out, "I was last branch of my side of the family tree my parents made sure I knew my roots while I had distant cousins no one was close related, Elijah and Elena's my an…"

They could only watch as Lexi fade back to the other side...

Elijah spoke what the others were thinking "I am here WHAT?"

IN THE FUTURE, IN THE BURNT HOUSE OF 100 WITCHES.

They did spell after spell trying figure out what danger Stefan was in. Finn and Bonnie looked through magic books while Kol and Jermany scouted make sure they were safe... Suddenly the candles flared, and 3 spirits crossed over, Finn yelled for Kol and Jermany who ran inside.

Bonnie glanced in shock; she hadn't brought down the veil was she losing her touch? She quietly spoke name of one of the spirits

"Grams…."

Jermany saw who the other next to Bonnie's grams was and gulped, "Aunt Jenna…?"

Finn and Kol growled out the name of the last spirit..."Michel, Father…"

Sheila put her hands in the air to signal quiet. Michel who had done lot soul searching since joining his wife on the other side looked on. Jenna only smiled at her nephew, and was first to speak

"We came warn you. Several have, Tyler Lockwood, in his jealousy seeing how close Nicklaus and Caroline was getting woke a dangerous immortal…."

Michel picked up as he approached his 2nd born and 4th born son.

"He's even older then us. He was created by the first Bennet witch, and when she discovered he had intended make the first Petrova like him she put him in a deep spell. Only way to wake him was for blood of supernatural to spill on him where he'd waken and drain the supernatural. He created the other doppelgänger line and no not the Petrovas. Cause every spell has to have a loophole."

Sheila knelt in front of her granddaughter, and continued to explain

"This is our family shame, set it right Bonnie. Hidden somewhere is the weapon to destroy him, his name is Silas…He has Stefan Salvatore. "

Jermany looked at the spirits in confuse wonder as they started to fade.

"Why does he have Stefan?"

Michel shook his head. Damn their inability tell everything cause lack of time.

"Cause to escape death a shadow has to die, young hunter. We don't have time Esther hasn't got a lot power she's trying find Ayanna so they can send some of us dead vampires back to help."

Jenna almost gone stepped up and kissed her nephew's forehead. "Answers lie in the Salvatore crypt"

Sheila looked at her granddaughter and Kol, and quickly added another word, "Bonnie when you're ready admit how you feel the spirits will guide you to maintain a balance on who you are and who your destined to be."

Michel looked at his sons, "I'm sorry of what I did, know I won't seek peace till our family here is whole and safe."

The spirits faded into the darkness and the candles went out...Leaving two vampires, one vampire hunter, and one witch confused. The vampires grabbed Bonnie and Jermany and flashed to the mansion.

IN THE SALVENTORE MASION, THE PRESENT

Caroline and Damon flashed through the house yelling for Stefan. When they heard a crash in the library, they went running there. They flashed in the living room. There stood two people they KNEW were dead…Alaric Saltzman and Mason Lockwood.

"Great did witchy screw the hell up and drop the veil? Look Lockwood if you're out for more revenge not now …"

Mason Lockwood snorted as Alaric walked up to his best friend and hugged him. Caroline's eyes narrowed and she had ask

"Why are you here?"

Mason signed and walked over to the blonde vampire. "Cause my baby brother is idiot jackass since he was turned a hybrid, and now he's dead and hell on Earth was unleashed."

Caroline paled. Tyler's dead? How why?

Alaric turned around and grabbed a swig of jack Daniels.

"He has awoken the first immortal being. Esther is using her power send some of us to the other side, to try warn our loved ones. He has Stefan. "

Damon was pissed "Who has Stefan?"

Mason's eyes soften, he knew about family secrets and this one was going pop the lid of secrets.

"Silas... The first immortal, around 1000 years older than the originals, but he pissed off the witch who turned him by not being in love with her so she cause a power spell on him, Tyler sacrificed himself to wake him. There's only one weapon on Earth to destroy him. "

"Where is this weapon?" Damon demanded. "and why does he have Stefan?"

Alaric drew a breath as he and Mason shared a look, feeling the pull of the other side, he finally spoke to his best friend.

"Cause every spell has a loophole, and Stefan is the loophole of his spell There is a reason why you and Stefan adjusted so well to vampire life, just like Katharine did, just like Elena will. Just like Tatia would had been if she turned. There's reason Stefan couldn't drink human blood without having problems"

Alaric started fully fade when Mason almost gone too, said quickly

"Answers lie in the Family crypt, Find the answers, Find your brother before it's too late, don't' go alone bring your family, Esther is going try push us back when she can. Also FIND SAGE she'll have the key to the crypt"

Caroline and Damon looked on when both ghosts were gone…

IN PRESENT, DUNGEONS.

A figure in the darkness groaned in thirst. He suddenly saw a small figure beside him. He must be delusional. She's dead so is her mother and the witch too. He rubbed his eyes and glanced again. There stood Annabel and her mother Pearl, and their handmaiden, Emily Bennet.

"Aren't you guys' dead? Have I finally died?"

Pearl only smiled as Annabel gave him a small mouse to drain. The figure groaned as the untainted blood went down his throat.

Pearl Spoke quickly, "don't give up hope. Help is coming Fledgling."

Annabel flashed around in room looking for another mouse. Emily decided spoke to the figure

"Esther has helped pushed several of us across for few seconds try get you help don't give up."

Annabel gave him another mouse and whispered. The figure was almost unconscious.

"Don't give up ….Your family is coming all of them, and Silas won't know what hit him when they come...Don't give up, have hope, for yourself for your brother and your adopted siblings the spirits blessed you with have hope fight it don't give up ..Stefan..."

The figure blinked and rubbed his eyes and the spirits were gone...and for first time in weeks, Stefan Salventore had hope…

IN THE PAST.

The village was in roar with excitement. They were having a feast tonight, this afternoon was a wedding! The ward of Ayanna, Elena Petrova, cousin of Tatia Petrova, and Elijah Michelson, son of Michel Michelson, was joining together as one! Flowers were everywhere; everyone was expected to attend the event for Elijah was son of village Elder! The groom's brothers had built a hut next to their parents for the couple; the groom's sister had braided flowers in the bride's hair. The groom's parents had given Ayanna the biggest buck of the last hunt, a bride price. Elijah has given Ayanna skins of animals to make a blanket and a new horse. The women had cooked a roast, and prepared grand feast. The bride was in her guardian's house with the grooms sister nervous, as the groom and his brothers were in his house were he'd bring his bride before the festival. The women had set out a meal and prepared the inside for them. It is custom for the village celebrate all night as the couple went off after the ceremony for private celebration. The groom's parents were in front of the wedding arch, the groom's father doing the hand fast.

_Ayanna's house_

Rebecca watched the bride pace around nervously.

"What if he changed his mind Becca?"

Rebecca signed, she never wanted marry after watching this.

"He won't Elena. HE ADORES YOU. He's constant watching you!"

Elena looked down at her dress Ayanna and Esther made, of purest silk from another village, white as snow dress. She's so worried Elijah would change his mind. There was a knock at the door which cause Elena jump 10 feet in the air, and Rebecca to laugh as she answered the door. It was Ayanna, who smiled and asked simply,

"You ready child to become the bride of Elijah Michelson?"

Elena smiled and nodded taking Ayanna's hand, Rebecca went first, and they followed.

_In front of the wedding arch_

Elijah was fiddling with the metal rings Nic had forged for him. Nic was the village blacksmith, asking the pots and pans for village out of the metal brought to him. The rings were Nic's present to them. He went to the wolves' village and traded lot stuff for a golden metal which he melted into rings, and then Nic asked Ayanna to inscribe the words around the rings, _**Forever and Always**_. He presented the rings to his big brother this morning, which had broken down and cried at such a gift of heart from his little brother. Kol's sense humor decided kick in, and he leaned over Finn and whispered,

"Don't worries Lijah look here she and our strumpet sister comes, she didn't run."

Esther, who was standing behind her sons, swatted Kol's head, which caused Henric to giggle like the boy he was. Elijah looked up and lost his breath as the most beautiful woman in the planet came outside Ayanna's house, escorted by her guardian as was custom, his little sister walking in front. Elijah couldn't believe this angel on Earth was going be his for rest their lives. Nic leaned close whispered,

"Your lucky brother, treat her well or I'll kick your ass"

Elijah nodded as Rebecca came to front of the arch and stood to side with their brothers, Ayanna and Elena was suddenly beside them. Michel took out the binding cords, and started speaking.

"Who gives this woman to this man to be binded as one for all of life?"

Ayanna squeezed Elena's hand and placed it in Elijah's hand, and spoke.

"I so give my ward, Elena Petrova, daughter of my friends long gone, to Elijah Michelson, son of Elder Michel Michelson to be binded as one for all of time."

Elijah swore his heart skipped a beat when Elena's dark eyes looked into his. His father wrapped a cord around their joined hands. Esther took the rings, and blessed them. She placed one on Elena's wedding finger, and Elijah's as was her right as mother of the groom, her way welcoming a new daughter.

Michel spoke again

"Do you my son willingly bind thy life to this woman?"

Elijah swallowed, behind him he heard his brothers snickering about cold feet.

"I do" he finally got out.

Michel turned to Elena

"Do you Elena willingly bind thy life to this man, my son?"

Elena was crimson red by now,

"I do."

Michel, who nodded, spoke load. "As Elder I bind two as One, as a Father of the groom I welcome a new daughter, from this day forth, you are no longer two people but one, you may kiss your bride Elijah"

Elijah gently kissed Elena on lips in front of the whole village, He was aware again of his brothers snickering, also of Ayanna's chanting in Latin. He deepened the kiss and she gently moaned. They felt a lasso inside them wrapping around them. Elijah swore he could hear Elena's voice in his head,

_**I love you Elijah Forever and Always.**_

It should startle him but he remembered Ayanna casted a spell. He'll have to ask her later. Right now he was so full of need and want for his wife he couldn't' think. Elena and Elijah broke apart and the village roared in celebration. Michel and Esther hugged their new daughter, and festival began, with the new couple running to their new home, for a celebration that would last all night.

_**In Elijah and Elena's hut.**_

They ran into the hut and Elena gasped at the beauty of the house. On the table was a small feast, the floor had the softest furs candles all around the room, the windows darken by furs, Elijah shut the door as the party in village started. Elijah turned to his bride and Elena kissed him suddenly. Elijah moaned as his hand ran behind her neck and pulled her closer. Elena's hands went around his neck as they pulled apart.

Elijah whispered, "You hunger Beloved?"

Elena pulled the string to his belt, "Not for food Elijah, I have this need I need you Elijah"

Elijah untied the front of her dress and helped her out of it, soon is clothes were gone as well. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I love you Elena, always and forever."

Elena and Elijah fell to the floor on top of the soft furs, to begin their life as husband and wife in the most intimate ways.


End file.
